In order to provide easier or faster information transfer and convenience, telecommunication industry service providers are continually developing improvements to existing communication networks. As a result, wireless communication has become increasingly more reliable in recent years. Along with the expansion and improvement of wireless communication networks, mobile terminals used for wireless communication have also been continually improving. In this regard, due at least in part to reductions in size and cost, along with improvements in battery life and computing capacity, mobile terminals have become more capable, easier to use, and cheaper to obtain. Due to the now ubiquitous nature of mobile terminals, people of all ages and education levels are utilizing mobile terminals to communicate with other individuals or contacts, receive services and/or share information, media and other content.
For example, at any given event such as a concert or festival, a plurality of users may be present with respective user terminals capable of recording and sharing content relating to the event. Thereby, for example, users at locations remote from the event may be able to receive content relating to the event. However, limitations with respect to the sensory devices carried by the user terminals as well as unfavorable conditions associated with recording the content may result in some of the content that is captured being dark with poor contrast (where objects cannot be distinguished) with random noise (e.g., defects). For example, camera sensors may include a limited number of pixels and a relatively small aperture. Further, it may be difficult to improve the brightness of the content after capture without increasing the level of random noise in the content. In addition, unfavorable conditions associated with recording conditions may lead to video content being shaky and/or blurry due to unintentional user terminal movements. Shake and blur may also be difficult to remove with post-processing techniques. Accordingly, content capture using user terminals may suffer from impediments.